Sakka Yarouze
by Maaheen Yasin
Summary: What happens when someone raise a team to ban soccer? How will Mark and the others react and what will they do? This starts with a mysterious invitation for a friendly match.. Keep reading if you wanna know what's next OC is also included
1. Gather Up

_**Hey guys! So this is my first story that I have ever written. Hehehe I'm kinda excited and a bit scared of what you all think so comment vote and add. Thanks for reading even if you are just viewing it.**_  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **Fubuki's POV**_

"I really miss you Atsuya," I sighed. "I will find you no matter what happens."

I know you're somewhere out there, waiting for me to find you since the rescuers weren't able to find your body after the avalanche. Everyone lied to be about you; the doctors, the neighborhood, and the police. I will find you no matter what it takes.

"Atsuya", I said as I tightened my grip on the white scarf.

"You will be with me."  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **No ones POV**_

Endou was calmly sleeping in his bed with the blanket on the rear end and his head lazily on the soft pillow which was a few millimeters from falling on the floor. He threw his hands wide open above his head and was slightly drooling as he snores.

Perhaps his prefect dream prevented him to wake up and get off from his cozy little heaven but a shout made him snap out from his deep and prefect slumber.

"Mamarou-kun! Wake up or you will be late for your friendly match," Endou's Oka-san shouted.

Confused and surprised he was as he looked on the alarm clock besides him on the nightstand. He was certain that he has set an alarm of 7:00am to wake him up but why didn't he heard an annoying buzzing sound? As he thought harder, he remembered that he pulled out the batteries angrily with a sleepy mind and had no idea what he was doing. Now the clock on the wall showed 7:45am causing his eyes to widen since it felt like he has his eyes closed for a few minutes.

"What! I'm going to be late. Oka-san why didn't you woke me up earlier," Endou exclaimed.

Upon hearing this Endou's Oka-san sweat-dropped as she watch her son who was now running like a headless chicken finding his things he needed along with making an attempt of wearing his clothes at the same time.

"I'm going Oka-san," Endou said in a hurry with a toast in his mouth that stuck out. He didn't even have enough time to eat his breakfast properly and now ended in running towards his destination with his toast in his mouth.

"I'm late. I'm late. Oh boy I'm late." Endou ran with all the energy he got and soon he finally arrived at the riverbank where all the FFI players were waiting.

"Minna!" Endou shouted using the remaining energy left in him as he rests on his knees while catching his breath.

Joy rose in him upon seeing his old friends gathered at one place in front of his eyes. It's been a really long time since they met each other and played what connected them.

"You too!" Everyone said in union. "You were also called for the match?"

"Hai...han han han..." Endou replied while he was panting due to all the running he had to do.

"Looks like someone has his morning jog,"  
Fudou mocked while grinning mischievously upon which the other laughed awkwardly.

"Ah! I just over slept," Endou laughed.

They all were waiting for the one who have invited them to the riverbank but after a few hours, everyone got annoyed since most of them came here at 7:00am and now it was almost 9:30am. As every pedestrian walked nearby the riverbank, hope rose in them that the one who called them has finally came but fate wanted them to wait more.

"Maybe it was a prank or something," Haruna suggested while putting a finger on her chin.

"If it is I will make sure that guy will suffer hell!" Someoka yelled definitely annoyed.

"I don't think it's a prank," Kidou spoke who felt that something was wrong as his insides tingled and an uneasy feeling grew in him.

"Minna! Why don't we play soccer until that guy comes," Endou said grinning cheekily so that they could kill the boredom.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted with their brightest smiles as they all haven't played together for what seemed like almost a year. Their body yearned to run around with the ball and their teammates besides reliving the soccer spirit in them.

Soon the match started and everyone enjoyed themselves. Each player showed improvement and were considerablely better than they were during the FFI as their speed increased along with their strength.

"Gouenji-san!" Toramaru shouted when he passed the ball to Gouenji who caught it flawlessly.

"Endou! Let's see how strong you are," Gouenji smiled getting ready to make his move.

"I won't let it go through", Endou exclaimed with a smile and eyes full of determination.

"True Bakunetsu Screw," said the flame striker as flames surrounded him and the ball, swirling elegantly before kicking the ball towards the goalpost.

"God Catch," Endou said.

The ball shined as the two hisstsuas made contact and light shone so brightly that the others had to shield their eyes. In the end, the ball rebound in the opposite direction of the goal as Endou felt his hands were on fire. The ball stopped under the foot of a stranger who was observing their match from the beginning.

"Inazuma Japan, huh?" he smirked. "How  
pathetic."


	2. Larry Bridges

_**Fubuki's POV**_

"Atsuya" I muttered as tears rolled down from my eyes. "Where are you? I need you."

I started to hate myself for not searching harder. I want to touch you, hear your sweet voice and play soccer with you like no tomorrow. If only I did something at that time of the avalanche you would be with me and I won't be like this that I'm right now.

"Please come back to me," I mumbled. "It hurts so much. I can't take it anymore." Twins can't live of them can't be able to live without the other since they are meant to be together from the start. Without you Atsuya I feel like my life has crumbled to dust in front of my eyes. You are my other part, without you I will not be able to survive the cruelties that this world holds.

 _ **No ones POV**_

The ball was under the foot of a man who was smirking to himself which made others feel awkward. Kazemaru after summoning some courage went up to the man and asked for returning the ball.

"Excuse me but can you pass the ball to us," Kazemaru requested.

"You guys want the ball," the stranger asked while holding it in his hands with a stare so wicked. "You all must be Inazuma Japan?"

"Yeah," Endou said as he came forward sensing something was wrong, judging by the aura that surrounded him. Like Kidou, Endou's instincts was telling him that this guy was something that shouldn't be messed around with. The best option in their mind came was to get the ball back and go away.

"And you must be the captain?" He asked.

Endou nodded as his facial expressions were serious. "Who are you and can you give our ball back?"

Upon saying this, Endou extended his arm in front of the stranger asking for the ball but he just laughed out loud instead, astonishing everyone on the field.

"I'm the one who called you soccer freaks here and it all work out perfectly," he laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Someoka growled as he clenches his teeth.

"It's just that you all are so weak," He mocked.

Now Endou was sure that this guy is here for nothing but to cause problems to them but why them? For starters, they haven't even met him even once in their entire life. However, Someoka didn't liked the comment and was indeed ready to punch hard in the stomach of this man.

"How dare you say that to my face," Someoka said with his fists in the air indicating that he was ready for a fight.

"Someoka! Calm down, It's not the time to fight," said the flame striker, not liking the guy but has predicted that this person is here for something more.

"Why did you call us here?" Kidou asked while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him which could be felt even though his eyes were hidden by his googles.

"Oh! How rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Larry Bridges," he spoke. "Endou, What do you think about soccer?"

"Soccer is a game in which all the players combine their strength and heart to achieve one goal. Soccer is the only reason we are able to smile and laugh together. It's strengthens our bond of friendship," Endou said slightly grinning to himself upon which most of the players nodded.

"So all of you think soccer the same way?" He asked upon which the rest nodded their head.

"Idiots," He laughed as his hand met his face. "You all are idiots. Soccer causes nothing but pain."

"You are wrong. Soccer is..." Gouenji shouted after losing his anger but was interrupted.

"Soccer is nothing but pain. All it does is shows the player his end. It urges the player to play till their breaking point. With this ball of yours I can cause you a lot of pain. I could even break every single bone of yours but I would leave that job to someone else," He explains as he held the ball up.

"No! That's not soccer," Kazemaru said.

"Then what it is? It's soccer to me",he huffed.

"It's ...",Midorikawa said angrily but was interrupted.

"It's soccer alright," he laughed. "After all you did the same,didn't you? I was expecting that that would be the end of this pathetic game. Oh well looks like I got the golden opportunity to do it."

"But with the help of Raimon we understood what real soccer is. What your talking about is using the game soccer for your own means," Hiroto said covering for Midorikawa who was left speechless slightly shaky.

"You all are sure stubborn," he smirked evilly.

"If this is what you called us here for then we should be taking our leave," Kidou said who was able to tell that what was going to happen next wasn't going to be good.

"Stop playing soccer," he said with a menacing smirk. "There is no future for you if you play soccer. Soccer would break you so hard that you won't have enough strength to continue life. Soccer is..."

He was interrupted by Endou who yelled. "Stop! That's not soccer. Soccer is what we live for. What brings us together. Soccer is our happiness..." but he trailed off as tears came out from his eyes since this was becoming unbearable to hear such bitter words about what they loved.

"Endou," Gouenji mumbled.

"So you won't understand," he laughed. "Looks like he was smarter than all of you."

"He?" Gouenji asked definitely confused.

"So you didn't notice it," he said."If I remember correctly he was one of the FFI players. Why don't you guess who he is?"

"One of the FFI players! No it can't be,"Endou said in a shocked tone."Minna! Who is not here?"

Did someone actually think the same way Larry does? Endou thought to himself, And it's someone from one of us! Everyone looked at each other trying to remember who is missing but weren't able to figure out who he was since everyone from the FFI seemed to be here.

"Maybe you should have a little reunion with him," he flashed his disgusting smile."You all must miss him."

Upon hearing what Larry said, someone came from the black colored car that was parked on the roadside near the riverbank.

He was wearing grey shorts that covered most of his thighs which were were abnormally pale. He wore a light blue colored shirt followed by a darker shade of blue colored causal jacket whose sleeves were rolled up till the elbows. Upon seeing the one who just appeared everyone was in a state of shock and confusion even Kidou wasn't able to comprehends what was happening. It felt as if the whole world has turned upside down showing something that is impossible to occur.

"You!" Everyone shouted in union.

-  
 _ **Thank you all for waiting. Hope you like chapter 2. Did you guys guess who he is? I hope most of you get it. Well don't forget to comment, vote, and share.**_? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	3. Why?

"Hello minna," he said with a cold grin."Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

The person who came out from the car astonished everyone and made the situation even more confusing. Has the world gone crazy! No one could believe that it was him; the last one to be expected to do such a thing. Endou thought that he was still dreaming and soon his Okaa-san would wake him from his nightmare pretending that nothing like this has ever happened. But unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Fubuki!" Someoka shouted. "What's going on?"

"Don't say you have given up on soccer,"Endou asked but neither of the players were answered as Fubuki was watching everyone's astonished, worried faces.

"You don't look so shocked Gouenji-kun," he smirked as his gaze met with Gouenji's.

"Huh?" the flame striker said.

"Or maybe you just don't care anymore. Is that it," Fubuki spoke. "You don't want your damn image to be ruined."

"You knew Gouenji!" Hiroto asked.

"Well yes ...um... no," Gouenji answered hesitantly confused on how to rely.

He knew that Fubuki was acting strange and something was holding him back since they met when they were called by Hibiki-san but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Fubuki! Have you given up on soccer? Do you really see soccer the same way as Larry does?" Endou asked.

"No I don't see soccer the way he does," he replied.

"Then what is..." Endou questioned but was interrupted by Fubuki who laughed like crazy.

"I see soccer with more hate," he smirked. "Soccer is a weapon of destruction and the source of our problems. I guarantee you that sooner or later it will drag you into the dark. It broke me so hard that I felt worthless. Soccer took away all my happiness. It took away all the reasons for me to smile. It took away all the things I loved. I hate this so called soccer that you oh so dearly love."

He spat on the ball that was on the ground to show how much hate he has for soccer.

"How dare you say that,"Hiroto growled."This isn't anything like you."

"What? I thought a change would be better," He glared daggers at them which send shivers down their spines.

"Fubuki!" Someoka said while suddenly hugging him which caught the other off guard who froze in time. "What happened you? Tell me what really happened to you? To your warm and bright smile which always makes my day. Don't you love playing soccer? Don't you love playing soccer with me? Tell me I'm your friend, right?"

Fubuki's bangs covered his eyes as he was staring to the ground and only his mouth was visible which seemed to move indicating that despite the current situation he has spaced out.

"Fubuki!" Someoka said while shaking him. "Answer me."

"I..." Fubuki said in a low voice but nothing seemed to came out from his mouth.

"What did you do to him?" Someoka growled.

"Me!" Larry said looking innocently. "I just woke him up by helping him in finding the solution to his problems. Poor kid was desparate in finding answers to his questions so I opened the door for him. In return as for saying thanks he wanted to help me in banning soccer."

"What!" Endou exclaimed. "Ban soccer?"

Now the situation has just become a million times worse. Their beloved sport, soccer was going to be banned by someone who just appeared out of the blue and whom their friend Fubuki was siding with him. This make zero sense since nothing seemed to be close to understandable.

"Fubuki you really want soccer to be banned?" Hiroto asked.

"Fubuki...I was right after all?" Gouenji mumbled under his breath while examining the other. "He was facing problems."

"Get your filthy hands off me," Fubuki yelled as he pushed Someoka away from him causing everyone's eyes to widened. Has the world really gone mad?

"W-What," Someoka spoke disbelievingly since Fubuki won't do such a thing to him. He would never do anything like that but he just did breaking Someoka's heart into millions of pieces who stared back completely baffled.

"Soccer makes our lives miserable. Soccer would break you. Would only hurt you. It does nothing but worsen one's state of mind," Fubuki yelled angrily at Someoka.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" Someoako howled. "Give up on soccer. Listen up pal! I don't care what others say but I will play and love soccer to no end."

He passed through Fubuki in order to join with his team and whispered something in his ear. "And I know you love it too."

Upon hearing this, Fubuki gritted his teeth against each other hard and growled in a low voice as an expression of aggressiveness was plastered on his face which was unusual for someone so calm.

"You all are stubborn as always," Fubuki mocked after calming himself. "Looks like I will have to show you what I mean."

"Show us?" Gouenji said.

"You got five days to prepare to see for yourself what soccer can cause. After five days we will have a soccer match. My team vs Inazuma Japan. How does that sounds?" Fubuki said with venom dripping from his voice.

After saying this both Fubuki and Larry were out of sight of the team who were shocked, confused, but most of all depressed.

"Fubuki, you baka!" Someoka shouted out of frustration.

"How much pain did you felt that made you like this?" Gouenji mumbled feeling guilty.

 _ **~~In the car~~**_

"Fubuki. Why did you gave them five days to prepare?" Larry questioned. "Your team is in top shape and could easily destroy them. So giving them five days doesn't seemed sensible."

"So you didn't understand,huh?" Fubuki sighed.

"Well it's obvious. Right now they are in a state of sorrow and grief and have felt hurt if we destroy them right now they won't feel that much pain when they would have high hopes and thoughts. They will feel so disappointed in themselves that they would leave soccer and there would be no one in between you and your destiny," Fubuki explained.

"You're one clever guy. I'm proud of you," he complimented.

"Thanks," Fubuki replied while looking down muttering something and balling his hands into fists.

 _ **So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed and liked it.**_? ﾟﾘﾃ? _ **PLEASE COMMENT YOUR VIEWS, AND SHARE. Arigato for the support and views**_


	4. Thoughts

_**Someoka's POV**_

Fubuki why are you doing this? I thought you loved soccer so much that you wanted to be the strongest in the world, the player your Otou-san saw in you. What did that bastard did to you and your cheerful personality? Are you really giving up on your dream?

Fubuki... Pitiful tears started to roll down from my already teary eyes no matter how much I struggled to stop them from falling.

Why are you doing this to me? Don't you see me as your friend? I thought we were good friends, two forwards combining our strength together in the ball before shooting it straight into the net. I was looking forward to making a combine hisstsua with you even better than Wyvern blizzard.

And you were facing problems that broke you. How come I didn't saw that before all this happened! I'm sorry Fubuki I didn't noticed this earlier and didn't even helped you out even though you were always there for me. Sometimes I think I'm not playing the part of being a good friend of yours. You have left me with a ton of questions whose answers are known to you only.

Now if I recall, it was obvious that you were facing difficulty. You have always been all alone and was so quiet that you hardly spoke to anyone and didn't hung out with others. You did looked gloomy and distant but when I noticed that you would always give me that bright charming smile of yours saying that you were alright.

Were those problems of yours related to soccer and that you think those hurdles could only be avoided by leaving the sport.

Fubuki why did you have to do that? Why? Did it hurt you so much that you really felt worthless? What happened to you in such short amount of time? You promised me that we both would be like the wind together so why do you want soccer to be ban?

Wait! Are you doing this for our sake? Are you thinking about us? Thinking that soon soccer would break us that we won't be able to get back up? You don't want to see us hurt the same way you were, is that it? Fubuki you have been misguided, soccer isn't to be blamed Larry is. What cruel lies did he filled your mind with? I'm sorry Fubuki I was not there for you when you needed me the most although you were always there for me.

Even after the representative match you helped me in getting into the FFI. Because of you I was able to play soccer as the representative of Japan.

 _ **~~Flashback~~**_

"Wyvern Crash," Someoka shouted.

"Land of ice," Fubuki said calmly.

The ball stopped by his defense hisstsua making Someoka frustrated and anger plastered all over his face.

"I'll never gonna be in the FFI if I'm like this," Someoka growled.

"You just need to work harder, then in no time we will be able to play in the FFI together and would be the strongest players in the world," Fubuki consoled his friend with his closed eyes smile.

"Tch...Easy for you to say. You were easily chosen," Someoka growled. "That damn coach didn't chose me."

"But he will! I just know it," Fubuki said with concern. "I'm here for you and will help you in getting to the FFI. That's a promise."

"Arigato Fubuki," Someoka spoke gratefully. "Thank you for being on my side. I owe you a big time."

"Hahahaha," He grinned. "You owe me a Hokkaido's special flavoured ice-cream."

"Sure whatever you say, bud," Someoka smiled.

They both clasped their hands in mid-air and smiled at each other.

 _ **~~End of Flashback~~**_

I'm sorry Fubuki. Please come back to us. Come back to your old self. Please give me a second chance of being your friend although I'm not worth it. If only I have noticed this earlier then nothing like this would have ever happened. This is all so my fault.


	5. Minna! Don't give in

**Chapter 5 Minna! Don't give in**

 ** _~~The next day~~_**

"Alright now! We got five days to practice so SAKKA YAROUZE!" Endou shouted.

"Hai" ,Everyone said barely audible.

"It's heart breaking that Fubuki is helping Larry to ban soccer and sees the game as a weapon of destruction" ,Endou said with tears.

Everyone looked down depressed and worried but looked up when

"But...but we will bring our old Fubuki back to us. We will show him that soccer does not hurt anyone, does not worsen one's state of mind by awaking the feeling of the bond of friendship and joy of playing soccer with others by combining all our strength. We would help him at every step, help him in solving his problems the right way. We will show him the light" ,Endou continued.

Everyone was surprised as they thought they lost Fubuki and soccer forever but after listening to Endou's speech they had renew hopes.

"Yeah! Let's practice hard and bring him back to us" ,Kazemaru said.

"Let's do it" ,Tsunami exclaimed.

 ** _~~Somewhere behind~~_**

"He sure knows how to raise up hopes of everyone" ,Fubuki smirked, "Baka Endou!"

* * *

Soon the practice was over and everyone was really exhausted. They tired to make new hisstsuas stronger than before but neither of them were a success but this had no affect on their hopes.

"Minna! Let's finish those hisstsuas and bring back Fubuki!" Endou said confidently.

Endou suggested to have some ice-cream as a reward of practicing hard and pulling themselves together. He felt like the team needed a break from everything and have fun.

They chatted and laughed on their way to the ice cream palour and were finally having fun.

"Yeah! Remember when Endou wasn't waking up and Aki spilt a bucket full of cold water on Endou's face" ,Kazemaru laughed.

"He got up saying "Yes I will marry you" ,Toramaru said.

"Wait! Wait! When you know who was the lucky person!" ,Haruna exclaimed.

"A SOCCER BALL!" Hiroto laughed.

Everyone laughed like crazy and went into the palour. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw...FUBUKI. He was at the counter drinking what seemed like to be a vanilla flavored shake. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was spacing out.

"Is it just me or that's Fubuki-San" ,Kabeyama said in a low voice. Many rubbed their eyes to make sure that the person in front of them is Fubuki Shirou.

Fubuki suddenly opened his eyes and glared at them sending shivers down their spines.

"Ah! Look who's here" ,Fubuki smirked.

He stood up with his shake and made his way to the door.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Fubuki shouted angrily.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU!" Someoka yelled.

"Someoka calm down" ,Kidou said while Kazemaru and Hiroto holding his shoulders to prevent him from starting a fight.

"Oh! I'm so scared. I think I'm gonna cry" ,Fubuki mocked, "Pathetic."

"Hey Fubuki! Since you're here why don't we have some ice cream together" ,Endou offered surprising everyone.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

Fubuki grinned mischievously, putting one of his hands in his pockets.

"You are such a big baka" ,Fubuki laughed, "I even doubt that you have a brain."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kazemaru yelled.

"So is that a yes?" Endou asked in a serious tone.

Fubuki raised his eyebrows and slightly laughed.

"Oh that's so kind of you but I already had my shake" ,Fubuki said with venom in his voice, "NOW MOVE ASIDE!"

Everyone made a way for Fubuki who gave a scary aura. After he left, Someoka yelled saying how dare he insulted Endou.

"I'm sure Fubuki would come back to us. Now if we wait some more my stomach is going to kill me and then I won't get to marry the soccer ball" Endou said inorder to cheer up others.

Everyone burst into laughter as they all remembered the funny memory.

* * *

 _ **~Somewhere~~**_

"Fubuki Shirou!" Larry called.

"Hai!" Fubuki said.

"I heard you encountered Inazuma Japan" ,Larry questioned.

"Yes. At the ice cream palour. They all looked pumped up like I anticipated. Soon they would be broken into millions of pieces and soccer would be banned. Everything is just the way you want" ,Fubuki explained.

"Oh I see. Um...interesting" ,Larry said, "Status of the team."

"There is no way Inazuma Japan could defeat them" ,Fubuki smirked.


	6. The Encounter

**Chapter 6 The Encounter**

Inazuma Japan practiced with all their might and spirit so that they could bring Fubuki back to his old self.

~~Timeskip~~

"Minna Nice job! At this pace Fubuki would definitely come back to us" ,Endou exclaimed.

All the players felt as if they were getting stronger with every kick they make and their play were getting flawless.

"We got three days left till the match including today" ,Kidou said, "So Improve yourself as much as you can. If you get over-confident then you're done."

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

All were then chatting with each other and were going back.

Gouenji, Endou and Someoka decided to go to the same ice palour so that they might see Fubuki there but unfortunately there was no trace of him there.

Dismayed they were since they really wanted to see their old friend and walked aimlessly. Their legs lead them to the riverbank where they heard someone playing soccer.

Looked like fate really want them to see Fubuki. There down Fubuki was practicing an offense hisstsua aggressively.

They hid in a bush nearby having a clear view of Fubuki who practiced for hours. The sun has now set down and stars could be seen everywhere in the sky. Fubuki laid down on the grass and was looking distant.

He extended his arm in the sky towards the stars as if he was trying to reach the stars.

"Someoka. Gouenji" ,Endou whispered, "Look at Fubuki."

Upon hearing this they both peered at Fubuki.

"He looks..." Gouenji said but trailed.

"Hurt and Sad" Someoka continued upon which Endou nodded.

"Remember when you tried to talk him out" ,Endou said, "He looked at the brink of breaking."

"Does this means that something is forcing him to do this?" Goeunji asked with a quizzical look.

"I don't know but maybe.." ,Endou answered.

There conversation ceased when someone approached Fubuki. He had brown spiky hair with the ends dyed red-the same color of his eyes-and had thin bony figure.

"Captain I think it's time that you should go back to the base or HE would not be happy with you" ,He said.

"And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the base too?" Fubuki asked with a smirk while getting up.

"I just came here to warn you Captain" ,He replied.

"Hahaha" ,he laughed, "You should worry about yourself."

"Arigato Luke" ,Fubuki thanked.

"But don't do this again or you would be in trouble" ,Fubuki told with venom in his voice.

"Hai!" He replied.

"Let's go" ,Fubuki said.

Soon they both left the riverbank upon which Endou and the others got out of their hiding place.

"A few minutes ago Fubuki looked hurt and now he looks like some crap old history teacher" ,Someoka groaned.

"And here I thought Fubuki was forced into this" ,Someoka huffed.

"But I think he really is" Someoka added after calming down.

"Let's go back and get some sleep" ,Endou suggested, "My brain is begging me to give him some rest."

They all laughed on what just Endou said, cheering them up.

"Yeah let's go" ,Gouenji said.

~~At The Base~~

"Fubuki Shirou!" Larry shouted angrily.

"Hai!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"How dare you leave the base for more than two hours without my premission!" Larry howled.

No reply was given by Fubuki who was just looking down.

"Look at me!" Larry shouted upon which Fubuki looked up.

"Are you supporting me or not?" Larry questioned with obvious anger.

"If I wasn't supporting you why would I waste my time here" ,Fubuki said coldly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" ,Larry said.

"Gomen" ,Fubuki bowed, "It's just that my hisstsua isn't near complete."

"SO HOLD YOUR ANGRY IN FRONT OF ME!" Larry shouted at Fubuki.

"Hai" ,Fubuki replied, "I would make sure this won't happen again."

"Next time you would be punished severely if you disobey me" ,Larry spoke with venom, "Now go and train."

"Hai" ,Fubuki said before leaving the room.

Fubuki went toward the field where his team was waiting for their Captain so that they could have a match.

They started their match and played flawlessly, not a single mishap. Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere towards Fubuki with amazing speed.

Fubuki was taken back and reacted to stop the ball. He kicked it back towards a wall causing an enormous wall. Fubuki while kicking the ball back felt something, could hear a voice.

"Stop this Fubuki. Please leave Larry."

Fubuki's eyes were hidden by his bangs and had spaced out. He started to mumble something like I can't leave. Everyone moved towards Fubuki and started explaining that they weren't the one who kicked the ball but all voices were a blur to Fubuki.


	7. Confusion

Gouenji decided to take a walk alone to calm himself down. These past few days were nothing but headache for him. He completely forgot that he even had a sister. He remembered when he came back to his place Yuuka started to scold him for not playing with her.

Gouenji smiled at the memory and sighed.

He really wished Fubuki would stop all this non sense that is going on.

He was really tired of all this. Does fate hate him so much that he couldn't have a single peaceful day.

He soon stopped in front of the same ice cream palour and went inside. He ordered a vanilla flavored shake and smiled. Although he don't like shakes that much, he still ordered it. It was Fubuki's favorite drink since he drank the sweet smelling liquid almost every day.

He grabbed his shake and exited the shop. The cool and calm breeze swept through his body giving a soothing feeling as he drank his shake.

He missed having small chats with Fubuki and regretted his decision of ignoring him. He doesn't deserve to be ignored; he must have felt hurt being ignored by one of his closest friends.

He missed the gentle Fubuki Shirou he knew who had the warmest smile ever. Gouenji sighed and continued his peaceful walk.

Then something caught his attention and made him confused.

"Is that...Detective Onigawara?" Gouenji asked from himself.

He looked intently at him and afterwards saw a figure who had his face hidden by his blue colored hood. Something about that hidden person seems familiar but he couldn't tell what.

"Ah! Finally you came" ,Detective Onigawara exclaimed.

"You know it's not easy to get out" , the other replied.

That voice seems familiar, Gouenji thought, That's Fubuki!

"Here you go" ,Fubuki spoke while giving Detective Onigawara a pen drive(USB).

"Arigato for everything" ,Detective Onigawara thanked.

"No problem" ,Fubuki smiled, "I will look up for more."

"Did he just smiled!?" Gouenji mumbled while grinning.

It has been days Gouenji hasn't seen Fubuki's heart lifting smile.

Fubuki looked up and sniffed.

"Someone's here" ,Fubuki took another deep breath, "I can tell. He has a vanilla flavored shake."

Gouenji frozed where he was hiding.

"How come someone could just smell a shake!" ,he said astonished.

"Hahaha" ,Detective Onigawara laughed, "You have a sick obsession of vanilla flavored shake. But if there is someone then you should go."

Fubuki looked everywhere to find the one who was watching him and then turned around so that he could go back.

Detective Onigawara after a few minutes too was out of sight upon which Gouenji took a breath of relief.

Gouenji was confused of what just happened. He had several questions spiraling in his mind causing another headache.

"What just happened?" He asked himself confused.


	8. Knowing the Truth

It was the last day for the team to practice and prefect their every move. Everything was going fine until someone called Kudou Kantoku. Everyone turned their heads saw the person who was calling was...Detective Onigawara.

Everyone looked surprised, why would Detective Onigawara wanted to see Kudou Kantoku.

"Kudou something went extremely wrong" ,Detective Onigawara yelled.

"What's wrong? Is he fine?" Kudou questioned.

Detective Onigawara shaked his head sideways inorder to say no causing Kudou Kantoku eyes to widened.

"What!" He yelled.

Everyone gathered around the two and had a quizzical look.

"Is everything alright?" Endou asked confused.

"No everything is not alright" ,Detective Onigawara shivered, "He's in grave danger!"

"Fubuki!" Goeunji eyes widened, "Get him out now!"

"Fubuki?" Everyone questioned.

"So you were the one who overheard us" ,Detective Onigawara gave a sad smile, "He's seriously got a sick obsession of vanilla flavored shake."

"Vanilla flavored shake?" Someoka asked, "How come that shake has anything to do with this?"

"Well...I was walking around with a vanilla flavored shake when I saw them and overheard their conversation" ,Goeunji explained, "Fubuki just smelled the shake and told that someone was listening them."

"That guy and his shakes!" Someoka said while crossing his arms.

"How come he's in grave danger?" Endou asked with concern, "Explain all this from the start."

Fine" ,Detective Onigawara said in defeat and sat down.

"You see Larry was after Fubuki since the FFI was going to start and wanted see Fubuki's strength so we told him not use all his strength" ,Detective Onigawara said while sighing.

"Fubuki got depressed since it was his father's dream that his sons would be best in the world and he couldn't play with all his might" ,Kudou Kantoku explained, "I was given the opportunity to look after Fubuki if anything out of the blue happens or Fubuki uses his strength."

"After the FFI ended, we were sure that Larry would give up on Fubuki but he didn't" ,Detective Onigawara spoke sadly, "We can't even locate them as they change thier location every half an hour. We knew that Larry would meet up with Fubuki somehow and would persuade him to support him."

"Fubuki came up with an idea that he would go with Larry and bring us information from inside" ,Kudou Kantoku continued.

"Everything was going just the way we anticipated but something happened." Detective Onigawara stopped and took a deep breath.

"Just tell us and we would think it through", Kudou Kantoku consoled.

~~Flaskback~~

"I'm going in" ,Fubuki said in his earpiece.

"Fubuki fall back" Detective Onigawara exclaimed, "It's way too dangerous!"

"Do you want to know the next location or not?" Fubuki questioned.

"Fine" Detective Onigawara sighed in defeat, "Just be quick."

Fubuki went in the room and gain access to the computer files. Soon he started to transfer all the files he could see in his pen drive(USB).

"Almost done..." Fubuki spoke in a low voice.

"My! My!" Someone said from behind causing Fubuki to look back who become paler.

"I can't believe it" ,Larry said amused, "Fubuki Shirou! Son of Fubuki Haru and Fubuki Miyuki!"

"You know... You know Otou-san and Okaa-San" Fubuki said shocked.

"I'm glad they're dead" ,Larry said, "And Ah! also Atsuya your twin brother!"

"Shut up!" Fubuki shouted at him with great anger, "Don't you say another word about them!"

"Fubuki was is happening there?" Detective Onigawara asked.

"Like they were useless. All they were was weak!" Larry said amused.

"WHY YOU!" Fubuki exploded.

"Remember one wrong move and you're with your no good family" ,Larry warned.

"Like what would you do?" Fubuki yelled, "Cut every part of me? Then go ahead!"

"Oh no!" Larry said while smirking, "That won't be enough. Betraying me has a huge price. You would be our first one to try out the new serum that I made!"

After saying this, a white colored gas started to follow throughout the room.

"Stop..." Fubuki said before falling down with a thump.

Fubuki went into a deep sleep and the gas was removed.

Larry moved towards the fallen boy and grabbed his earpiece.

"Oh hey Detective Onigawara" ,Larry said.

"What did you just do to Fubuki?" Detective Onigawara demanded.

"You think you could outsmart me, huh?" Larry started to laugh.

"You should be asking me what am I going to do with that brat" ,Larry said.

"What!" Detective Onigawara said shocked but the earpiece was crushed under the foot of Larry.

~~Back to the Present~~

"So you don't know what did they do to Fubuki?" Kudou asked worried.

"They are going to kill Fubuki cruelly!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

"If he wanted Fubuki dead he would have done that there at that moment" ,Kidou spoke upon Detective Onigawara nodded.

"We would get to know everything tomorrow" ,Detective Onigawara said, "Never knew you would actually play against them."

Everyone was confused which was removed by Kudou Kantoku.

"Fubuki decided to make some time to capture Larry" ,Kudou Kantoku said.

"Why?" Someoka asked who was at the brink of crying, "Why did this happened to Fubuki? He suffered so much then why is he being tortured. And now all we could do is WAIT."

"Someoka" ,Endou patted him, "I'm sure everything would be fine. Let's win the match and save Fubuki."


	9. Inside the Base

Fubuki was tied with ropes and chains on a chair who was looking woren out. He was in a room that looked like a laboratory where the scent of chemicals mingled with blood was everywhere to be smelled. Fubuki had coughed out a lot of blood making him weak.

"Please stop. I can't take it anymore.." Fubuki said while panting.

"But the fun has just started" ,Larry laughed.

Fubuki glared at him and said, "Do whatever you want but you won't be able to get what you want!"

"Is that so?" Larry said, "But I'm more than half way to it."

"But you aren't there yet" , Fubuki spoke in a weak tone.

"Fubuki" ,Larry said amused, " You sure love your brother so much that he somehow lived in your body."

"How did you.." Fubuki said with complete shock but was interrupted.

"I'm quite interested in your split personality" ,Larry exclaimed, "So unnatural!"

Larry picked up an injection with a blue serum inside and moved towards Fubuki.

"No! I'm not going to take that injection!" Fubuki resisted and started to move violently.

Larry smirked and injected it into Fubuki who was now in pain.

"But I just injected you with it" ,Larry said, "It's a reminder for not disobeying me!"

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!.." Fubuki screamed continuously and then started to laugh, "Hahaha!"

Fubuki laughed constantly till he was out of breath.

"Looks like the serum worked" ,Larry grinned evilly, "Look at my masterpiece!"

Larry took Fubuki to the team who gathered around them.

"Everyone here is Fubuki!" Larry exclaimed, "New and improved just like I said."

After hearing this, everyone's eyes widened and peered at Fubuki who hid under a black cloaked.

Fubuki raise his hand to remove his cloak, revealing the changes that happened to him.

"Captain!" They shouted.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OUT IN THE FIELD AND SHOW ME YOUR REAL STRENGTH. WE HAVE TO CRUSH THAT PHEWNIE LITTLE TEAM" ,Fubuki yelled at them.


	10. The Match (Part 1)

"Um.. Kantoku how were we going to the base?" Endou asked confused.

Kudou didn't respond upon which Someoka howled, "You don't know!"

"Well maybe Larry would send someone" ,Detective Onigawara suggested.

"Then there is nothing we could do but wait" ,Kazemaru sighed.

Everyone started to wait when someone moved towards them out of a car. Gouenji, Someoka and Endou stared at him and then sudden realization came to them. That was...

"Luke!" They shouted in Union.

"Guess you know me already" ,he said seriously and somewhat sadly.

"If you don't want your precious soccer to be banned follow the car" ,Luke said and moved towards the car.

They all got into the Inazuma Caravan and followed the car. Soon, they all arrived at the base where Larry was waiting peacefully.

"Hello" ,Larry spoke, "Get ready to be destroyed. And it's nice to see you too Detective Onigawara."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FUBUKI!" Detective Onigawara shouted.

"Guess you want to see him, huh?" Larry smirked, "Let's go to the field."

They all went to the field where the team was waiting among one was wearing a black colored cloak.

Everyone ran towards the team and demanded to see Fubuki upon which the team stepped back excluding the cloaked boy.

"Fubuki!" Everyone ran towards the cloaked boy.

"Fubuki! Are you alright?" Someoka said while holding Fubuki's shoulders, "Say something!"

Fubuki smirked and pushed back Someoka ruthlessly.

"Fubuki!" Someoka spoke disbelievingly.

Fubuki then removed the cloak upon which others gasped.

Fubuki's hair have changed color and also the design. Half of his hairs spikes were down and silvery white similar to snow while the other half got spikier and gained the color salmon. His two eyes changed shape. One like that of Shirou while the other of Atsuya but bright orange in color.

"Get ready to be crushed" ,Fubuki yelled, "I'm going to break every single bone of yours!"

Fubuki voice sounded like a mixture of two voices, one harsh and aggressive while the other soft and sweet but menacing.

Everyone was shocked to see their Fubuki Shirou like this.

"Fubuki! What happened..." Endou asked but was interrupted by Fubuki.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WITH THAT NAME THAT MY WEAK PARENTS GAVE!" Fubuki yelled, "I'M NOT FUBUKI SHIROU ANYMORE! I'M SHIROUATSUYA!"

Fubuki started to laugh that send shivers down everyone's spine.

"Everyone in position. I want you all to play as aggressively as you can, break every single bone in them" ,Fubuki ordered, "Don't let a single drop of hope left in them."

"Hai Captain" ,Everyone replied sadly.

Somehow the team looked sad for a reason but the others overlooked it.

Meanwhile Endou tried to raise the hopes of others who were terrified.

"Minna! Remember worrying won't help. If we kept on worrying we won't be able to reach out to Fubuki. We would show him, make him feel the same feeling we feel when we play soccer" ,Endou spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Right now that guy over there isn't Fubuki Shirou at all. Our Fubuki is in deep depths so it's up to is to bring him to the light" ,Endou continued.

"I agree with Endou" ,Kidou spoke, "If we keep on worrying like this we won't be able to play with our full strength and that won't do any good."

"Un..." ,Everyone nodded knowing what to do next.

Larry sat down on one of the benches and exclaimed, "Let the match begin!"


	11. The Match (Part 2)

"Minna!" Endou exclaimed, "Sakka Yarouze."

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

Fubuki smirked and was laughing from inside.

"Everyone here we are where Inazuma Japan is against Breezy Blizzard and their captain is no one but our Fubuki Shirou..." ,kakuma spoke who appeared out of nowhere but was interrupted by Fubuki.

"LIKE HELL MY NAME ISN'T FUBUKI SHIROU" ,Fubuki yelled, "I'M SHIROUATSUYA! ANYONE WHO CALLS ME FUBUKI SHIROU HE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!"

The match started with a kickoff by Gouenji and Toramaru who charged with an amazing speed but the ball was stolen from them.

The one who stoled it kicked the ball hard towards Toramaru who fell down.

"TORAMARU!" Endou shouted.

The ball was again kicked towards him causing the poor boy to whine.

Later on, the ball was passed to Fubuki who charged towards Endou while kicking the ball towards his opponent.

"Endou! Get ready to see what real soccer is like" ,Fubuki yelled.

I know you are there somewhere Fubuki, Endou thought, And we would get to you no matter what.

"Enternal Blizzard" ,Fubuki shouted after kicking the ball.

His hisstsua had changed as the blizzard around the ball got more stronger and the ice on the ball had a darker color.

"Ijen the hand" ,Endou said before being blown away by the ball.

"That power?" Endou said shocked.

The match continued during which Inazuma Japan had to go through harsh plays.

"You are all damn weak" ,Fubuki laughed.

Everyone had been woren out and could hardly stand. The score was 3 - 0 as Inazuma Japan wasn't able to break through Breezy Blizzard.

Gouenji came forward with all his might to make a goal but was encountered with Fubuki.

"So you think you could pass me" ,Fubuki said.

"Land of ice" ,Fubuki shouted.

The ball was stolen by Fubuki who then kicked it at Gouenji's stomach.

Everyone was at the brink of breaking down.

~~Somewhere behind~~

"Can I go now?" ,a voice said, "Shirou is getting out of hand."

"No" ,another said, "Not yet."

"But we have been here doing nothing since the match had started" ,he said, "Shirou needs me now."

"No you are not going down there" ,the other spoke.

"Since when I have started to listen to you" ,he said while making his way towards the field ignoring the other who called him back.

It was half time and everyone was catching their breaths. Inazuma Japan looked terrible but wasn't ready to give up.

"Fubuki Shirou" ,the unknown person said.

He stood in the dark so that no one could see him.

"WHO DARE CALL ME THAT?" Fubuki exploded.

"Why can't I call you with your name, Shirou-nii!" he said.

The person came out of the dark letting the light to illuminate himself to others.

"You!" Fubuki said disbelievingly.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said, "I know I should be dead but listen up bro no snow could take my life away."

"Atsuya!" Others gasped.

"Yup!" he smirked, "You got that right."

"Shirou-nii" ,Atsuya said, "Let's go back to Hokkaido."

"Don't you dare call me Shirou-nii" ,Fubuki said, "And I'm not your brother anymore."

"Angry because last time I ate your candies, huh Shirou-nii?" Atsuya joked.

"I said my name isn't Fubuki Shirou!" Fubuki shouted before kicking the ball towards Atsuya who dodged it.

"Let's go home" ,Atsuya said in a serious tone, "I want to be with you from on. I want to play soccer with you. After all we're the best defense forward combo."

"Shut that big mouth of yours or should I shut it up for you" ,Fubuki said with obvious anger.

"Shirou-nii, come back. I missed you" ,Atsuya said getting closer to Fubuki.

"Doesn't this heart of yours missed me?" Atsuya said grabbing Fubuki's hand and placing it on Fubuki's heart.

"Don't you want to complete Otou-san dream?" Atsuya asked.

Fubuki growled and kicked Atsuya in the gut causing him to fall.

"Be ready" ,Fubuki huffed, "I'm going to break you down so that you won't dare to stand up. You're useless!"

Fubuki after saying that kicked Atsuya again in the stomach causing Atsuya to move further away and blood came out of his mouth.

"Stop this" ,Someoka managed to say while getting up but failed.

"I going to make sure you are dead, Atsuya!" Fubuki growled.

Atsuya was on his feet holding his stomach from where he was bleeding.

"Shirou-nii! Remember when you said that you would love us till the end" ,Atsuya said while panting.

"Stop it right now" ,Fubuki howled.

He ran up to Atsuya and gave another kick in the stomach.

"Ah!.." Atsuya said while coughing blood.

"Stop it right now!" Endou shouted but Fubuki ignored him.

"My nii-chan loves Otou-san, Okaa-san, and me" ,Atsuya choked, "And I know he wants to play soccer with me."

"Ah!...Ah!" Fubuki groaned holding his head, "I'm going to...break you down!"

Fubuki gave another kick at Atsuya's left arm causing a crack sound to be heard.

"Ah!..." Atsuya groaned weakly who was losing consciousness.

"Guess you learned your lesson for today, scum" ,Fubuki spoke, "Now it's time to make them learn their lesson."

Fubuki stepped forward, away from where Atsuya laid but stopped when Atsuya hold his leg from below.

"Stop..Stop this following...Larry" ,Atsuya said in a low voice, "Come back to...me."

Fubuki looked at Atsuya for awhile and mumbled something under his breath.

Fubuki bended down and held Atsuya's face that was covered in blood.

"Atsuya..." Fubuki mumbled again and again.

Soon, tears roll down out of Fubuki's eyes that were hidden under his bangs. He stood up and faced Larry.

"YOU!" Fubuki yelled, "You did this to me and Atsuya."

Fubuki looked up and glared at Larry.

"Shirouatsuya" ,Larry ordered, "Go and destroy Inazuma Japan soccer."

"No!" Fubuki said while shaking, "You are the one who I'm going to destroy."

Fubuki kicked the soccer ball towards Larry but ducked causing a huge crack on the wall.

After that, the ceiling started to move and it was going to collapsed.

Meanwhile, Fubuki screamed out of pain and lost consciousness who laid besides Atsuya.

"Everyone get out now!" Detective Onigawara said while moving towards Larry and handcuffed him.

"Fubuki!" Kudou yelled while pushing everyone out.

At that moment, two unknown person picked up both the twins and made their way out.

"Everyone lets go out if you don't want to die here!" They shouted.

They all ran out and saw the base being turned into dust.

"We got to get all of you to the hospital" ,the unknown person said, "Especially the twins."

"You go ahead while I take care of them" Detective Onigawara said.

"Wait! Please let us go with Captain" ,Luke requested, "We swear we won't do anything."

Breezy Blizzard gave a begging look upon which Detective Onigawara sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" Detective Onigawara said, "Kudou have an eye on them."

They all rushed towards the hospital so that the injured could be treated. Fubuki and Atsuya were in a dire state and required immediate treatment.

"Hang in Shirou! Atsuya!" One of them mumbled.


	12. Weak and Broken

Inazuma Japan wounds were attended which were not serious but as for the Fubuki Twins, they had an operation.

Everyone including Breezy Blizzard and the two mysterious men were waiting outside the operation room.

The two unknown men introduced themselves with their names that were Simon and Blizzard and called themselves the Guardian of the twins which shocked others.

But Fubuki never mentioned of a Guardian" ,Someoka spoke.

"Because of this I wasn't able to live with Shirou but I supported him financially and visited him every second weekend" ,he replied.

"How did you get inside the base?" Endou asked.

"Followed you, of course" ,Simon said.

"The detective doesn't know where the base was so its impossible for us to know" ,Blizzard spoke with annoyance.

Meanwhile, the Breezy Blizzard were waiting impatiently and some of them were even crying that caught the attention of everyone.

"Why are you so worried? Don't you follow and listen that idiot only" , Gouenji asked confused.

"That's because we care about him" ,another one said.

"You do?" Kidou questioned.

"Of course we do! Don't think of us as some heartless, cold players! We do have feelings" ,Another shouted.

"Easy there Alex" ,Luke consoled.

"But.." Kazemaru asked but was interrupted.

"Would you just stop! Our past was held against us and were persuaded into this" ,Tris half yelled.

"And here we have no idea" ,Tsunami mumbled.

"It's okay you guys. It's natural to worry about others" ,Endou said with a grin, "Nice to meet you all."

The conversation came to a halt as the doctor came out of the operation theatre. They were informed that Atsuya have a broken arm and deep wound on the stomach whereas Fubuki's legs were weakened due to which he wasn't able to walk neither stand and was mentally unstable. Gasps could be heard and worried faces could be seen.

"Is he going to be alright?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell for sure. Once he wakes up and after I see his behavior I would be able to tell you that" ,Lucien replied.

"What about the serum?" Kudou Kantoku questioned.

"It seemed like it has somehow been deactivated" ,Lucien replied.

"Please do your best in curing both of them" ,Blizzard and Simon bowed.

"Please doctor help them the best you can" everyone bowed.

"I would try" ,Lucien spoke in a low voice.

"I know you can do this, Lucien" ,Simon smiled.

"You know the doctor?" Kabeyama asked shocked.

"Well he's our friend till the end" ,Simon exclaimed.

"Idiot" ,Blizzard sighed.

All of them started to move first to see Fubuki. He laid in the bed wearing the hospitals clothes and looked tired. His appearance was back to normal indicating that the serum has been deactivated.

Everyone gathered around the bed and stared at the sleeping boy with sad eyes.

"We are sorry Captain! We didn't have the courage to go against Larry after we knew that something was going to happen with you" ,Luke said bowing with everyone in Breezy Blizzard.

"We weren't good friends of yours" ,Amy said from the team.

"Well you are. Only great friends get worried for others" ,Endou consoled.

"Would he be able to recognize me?" Someoka mumbled.

He went near Fubuki and embraced him into a long hug letting his tears roll out from his eyes.

"Fubuki...please get well soon...I will be here for you just like you were for me" ,Someoka sobbed.

"Someoka...He would be alright. I just know it and we would do anything we could" ,Endou said cheerfully.

"I think we should check Atsuya now" ,Kazemaru suggested.

Everyone went into Atsuya's room who laid in the bed just like Fubuki.

"He sure looks like Fubuki" ,Kabeyama said surprised.

"Well after all they are twins" ,Hiroto said.

"Finally they would be living together like before" ,Simon sadly smiled.

"Yeah" ,Blizzard sighed.

"Let's give both of them some rest" ,Kudou Kantoku said upon which the others nodded and headed out.

~~The next day~~

"Ouch...Where am I?" Atsuya asked as he opened his eyes, "A hospital?"

"Atusya don't move that much or you would feel pain" ,Lucien said.

"Huh?" Atsuya spoke with a quizzical look.

His eyes widened as he remembered what just happened.

"WHY THE HECK I'M JUST SITTING HERE?" ,Atsuya yelled, "WHERE IS SHIROU-NII?"

"He's resting in the other room if you just calm down Atsuya everything would get clear" ,Lucien spoke in a soothing tone.

"I have to see him" ,Atsuya said while getting off the bed, "Ouch that hurts like hell."

"Atsuya please lay down" ,Lucien requested.

"I have to see him" ,Atsuya spoke scared, "He hates being alone and I have left him for way too long."

"Atsuya?" Blizzard and Simon said as they pushed the door open.

"Senpia!" Atsuya said with a smile.

"You had us worried" ,Simon said with tears, "Would you mind listening to me once in a while."

"Move aside. I have to see Shirou-nii" ,Atsuya said while getting up.

"Atsuya you need to rest" ,Simon said with concern in his voice.

"I'm going to see him if you like it or not" ,Atsuya half yelled.

"Fine but just for a half an hour" ,Lucien sighed.

Upon hearing this, Atusya rushed towards the room where Fubuki was currently sleeping.

He opened the door and saw Someoka, Luke and Gouenji near the bed in which his twin brother was sleeping.

"Shirou-nii!" ,Atsuya yelled.

Atsuya ran towards Fubuki with gleaming tears in his eyes and his good arm extended outwards hugging him.

"I'm here Shirou-nii. I'm here for you. I will never leave you alone ever again" ,Atsuya said hugging his twin, "I love you."

Atsuya seated himself in a chair nearby the bed and held Fubuki's hand in his placing his head over it. He would sometimes stroke Shirou's soft hair affectingly.

There was an uncomfortable slience between them which Gouenji broke it.

"Hi I'm Gouenji Shuuya" ,Gouenji introduced himself, "Fubuki's friend."

"And I'm Someoka Ryuugo" ,Someoka huffed.

"I don't care who you are as long as Nii-chan would be alright" ,Atsuya said, "In what state he is in Simon-senpia?"

"Well his legs are woren out so he can't walk or stand and is..." ,Simon replied but trailed away.

"And is mentally unstable" ,Lucien continued.

"What! That means Shirou-nii is feeling hurt?" Atsuya asked.

"He means he can't think clearly" ,Gouenji explained.

"Shirou-nii! Wake up now! How long are you going to make me wait!" Atsuya exclaimed.

After a half an hour was over, Atsuya left the room warning the three what would happen to them if they left his brother alone.

Atsuya was feeling broken after seeing his Shirou like that; weak, broken, tired, depressed, and most of all hurt.

"I'm sorry Shirou-nii " ,Atsuya muttered before letting darkness taking over his vision.


	13. Shirou-nii?

Atsuya was sitting on his bed thinking about Fubuki as Lucien continued to check him. He changed the bandages that covered Atsuya's stomach wound and gave him some pills to make him feel better. But he wasn't concentrating on what Lucien was saying since his voice was a blur to him. Only Shirou came to his mind as time passes.

Blizzard and Simon stood besides Lucien. After he was finished, he placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about Shirou. He would be fine and I think he would soon wake up" ,Lucien smiled, "You can see him if you like."

"Okay senpia" ,Atsuya said while getting up and moving towards Shirou's room.

He stood in front of the door as he hesitatingly grabs the knob and then let go of it.

"Go on" ,Simon smiled sadly.

"He's looking better than before",Blizzard said.

"I don't know what to do" ,Atsuya said disappointed.

There was a small pause.

"After all these years, I thought Shirou-nii was dead and then it turns out he wasn't. And now I see him motionless in pain. Is someone punishing me for my tricks" ,Atsuya cried.

"Now don't cry" ,Simon hugged him carefully so that the younger may not feel hurt.

"I bet Shirou would feel much better if you stay with him after all he missed you more than you think" ,Blizzard consoled.

Atsuya turned the knob and pushed the door open as his heartbeat fastened. There in the bed laid Shirou who still has an expression of pain plastered on his face. Everyone-Inazuma Japan, Breezy Blizzard, Detective Onigawara and Kudou Kantoku- was in the room who were looking at Atsuya.

"What are you looking at" ,Atsuya exclaimed angrily.

He went closer to his brother and stroke his hair with a gentle smile on his face as he seated himself in a chair nearby.

"How are you feeling, Atsuya" ,Kazemaru asked.

"That's none of your business" ,Atsuya huffed.

"W-What..." Kazemaru exclaimed as he didn't expect that kind of reply.

"Gomeh. Atsuya is just tensed right now" ,Simon spoke.

"When will he wake up Lucien-senpia" ,Atsuya asked with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Anytime now" , Lucien spoke gently.

There was a long pregnant slience in the room as everyone stared at the sleeping figure. Endou moved forward, besides Atsuya and smiled sadly.

"He is a really great friend of ours and really missed you" ,Endou spoke gently upon which Atsuya looked up and met Endou's soft gaze.

"He missed his family a lot especially you and lost himself in those memories. He thought you were dead leaving him alone but now you are here" ,Endou smiled.

"You're here makes Fubuki happy. He was mumbling your name before you came" ,Endou spoke after a pause.

Atsuya was speechless. Not a single word to say.

"We are glad you're back with Fubuki. Finally that empty space in him is gone because of you" ,Endou spoke softly.

"I...I.." Atsuya spoke but nothing came.

"I'm Endou Mamarou. Nice to meet you" ,Endou grinned as he extended his hand out to Atsuya who smiled and shooked it.

"Thanks for taking care of Shirou-nii",Atsuya smiled.

At last Atsuya felt better than before as he happily chatted with the others, talking about his soccer moves and how were they the best defense forward combination.

After the sun has set, the darkness of the night spread throughout the area and stars appeared with their shimmering light. Neither of them has left Fubuki as they talked the whole day with their new friend.

Meanwhile, Fubuki's body slightly shooked as sweat formed on his forehead and soon started to make faint sounds in his sleep. Tears rolled down from his eyes making the others more worried especially Atsuya. Lucien came forward to inspect the sudden change and spoke, "I think he's waking up."

Atsuya stared at his brother as Fubuki tightened his grip on the blanket. After a few moments of whining, Fubuki woke up from his long slumber and panted heavily as he stood up from the bed. Tears rolled down his cheekbones and remained slient as his eyes darkened every second.

(.P.S. Just imagine him in hospital clothes and tears in his eyes)

"Shirou-nii!" Atsuya came forward with his good arm extended.

"No" Fubuki spoke in a low depressing voice causing Atsuya to widen his eyes.

"What's wrong Shirou-nii?" Atsuya spoke hurt.

Fubuki pushed himself forward and peered at Atsuya's broken arm as he ran his hand over his brother's arm. His face was emotionless.

"Take off your shirt" ,Fubuki spoke without any emotions.

"W-What" ,Atsuya said astonished.

Fubuki remained silent as he looked at Atsuya's stomach and waited for him to response. Atusya sighed in defeat and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his wound but Fubuki still remained emotionless.

"It doesn't hurt that much Shirou-nii" ,Atsuya spoke as he reveals his wound but Fubuki didn't spoke a single word.

"Shirou-nii are you okay?" Atsuya asked.

No response.

"Shirou-nii, does it hurt?" Atsuya asked again but Fubuki still didn't respond.

"Shirou, why aren't you saying anything?" Blizzard questioned with worry in his voice but wasn't answered.

"Lucien-senpia something has happened to Shirou-nii" ,Atsuya yelled.


	14. I'm the problem

Fubuki didn't spoke a single word ever since he woke up from his long slumber. Lucien checked him and asked him some health concerning questions but weren't answered. It seems like Fubuki's soul isn't in his body.

"Fubuki take your pills. This would make you feel better" ,Lucien spoke sadly but Fubuki didn't moved an inch.

"Open your mouth I could feed you them" ,Lucien said with concern.

Not even a nod was given by the silent twin causing everyone to become more worried.

"Fubuki we need you to get better as quickly as possible and then we will go back to Hokkaido" ,Lucien smiled sadly.

While Lucien was persuading Fubuki to take the pills, Fubuki's heartbeat raised as sweat forms on his forehead.

~~Fubuki's POV~~

It's because of me that everyone gets hurt and have to feel the pain. Why am I like this? A walking Catastrophe. Wherever I go something bad happens. I'm the reason Otou-san, Okaa-san died in the avalanche and Atsuya have to faced that. I was and am weak so helpless that after seeing some falling snow I froze right there. If I wasn't a baby back there they would all be alive living together as a family.

Why am I Atsuya's twin? Why in the whole world it has to be me? I have hurted him way too much. His arm is broken and there is a deep wound on his stomach by me. I hugged my legs tightly to my chest and buried my face in it letting tears to damp my shirt. I'm the source of everyone's problems.

"You are the problem" ,A voice spoke.

I looked up and saw me with an evil smirk. Me as Shirouatsuya.

"Oh don't look so clueless isn't it obvious you are the problem" ,he spoke with venom.

Dumbfounded I was since it was weird to talk to me but anything could happen in my mind.

"The problem" ,I mumbled.

The darkness around me increased that I couldn't see myself anymore. The fear inside of me seized my heart not willing to let go.

Then as everything became visible, I was holding a sharp knife in my hand that was covered in blood. I was decorated with the scarlet colored liquid just like the snow beneath my feet.

I followed my gaze to what was in front of me. Blood was everywhere on the walls and splattered on the snow. Three figures were trembling at the corner of the dead ended alley.

My insides snapped as the three figures were recognized to be my family. Otou-san was holding my six year old brother Atsuya in his hands who was bleeding and twitching due to the pain and my parents were also bleeding profusely. They were all hurt by...me.

I looked at the knife and at my bloody hands again and looked up.

"Shirou sweetie stop this. Everything would be fine if you would stop" , Okaa-san spoke in a soothing tone.

"Drop the knife and then we would have ICE CREAM" ,Otou-san spoke cheerfully despite the current situation.

I don't know why but my body itself moved forward and I felt as if I didn't have any control over it. Soon I started to laugh like a pyscho scaring the three as well as me. As I went closer to Okaa-san, I thrust the knife in her stomach again and again listening to the terrifying cries of her.

"LUNA!" Otou-san yelled as his wife fell motionless on the bloody snow, "Fubuki stop this right now please."

Unfortunately I didn't followed what he has said as I walked towards him with my head slightly titled.

Both Otou-san and Atsuya became petrified as I raised the bloody knife ready to kill them in a nick of time. Otou-san turned his back around preventing Atsuya to be killed from the knife since the knife went in his back.

Screams and cries were heard from him as Atsuya fell from his grip.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san" ,Atsuya cried as he looked at his dead parents.

"I hate you Shirou. I hate you. You killed Okaa-san, Otou-san" ,Atsuya cried as he weakly punches my chest which I don't know why increased my desire of killing him.

Without any heart I dug the knife in his spine hard enough to kill him. My family was killed by their own son.

Out of the ordinary I regained control over my body and held my head while shaking it.

"What did I just do? What did I just do?" I cried as hot tears rolled down from my watery eyes.

"You killed your family very cruelly. Don't you have a heart, Ice Demon" ,a voice from behind spoke who was smirking.

"No i didn't do this. I can't do this. I..." I cried as he turned around and saw me again.

"Woah! Hold your horses. You just killed your family and you deny it" ,he smirked.

He went closer to me till I could hear his breathing and he ran his hand through my hair sending chills down my spine.

"You are the pain in the butt for everyone especially your family" ,he spoke while chuckling devilishly causing my eyes to widen.

Am I a trouble to others? Am I really the problem? I hurted and in the end killed Otou-san, Okaa-san and Atsuya that makes me nothing less then a heartless cold murderer.

"I don't blame you for being the trouble. It's in your blood to hurt others so why resist it" ,he pinned me to the wall earning a yell.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone" ,I choked as he his hand was on my neck.

"Stop running away from it you know as well as me that you hurted everyone. Betraying your friends trust and then stealing their soccer spirit from them and then hurted them with the ball. Was that someone else? Breaking your twin brother's arm and injuring him from the stomach" ,he screamed at my face reminding me of what I have done.

He was right. I hurt others whether I want to or not. I'm a burden to all of them who carries me with them all the way and what do I do to show my gratitude? Break them badly till they won't be able to get up.

He released his grip on me as I knelt down on my knees begging for air. Shirouatsuya picked up the fallen bloody knife and moved towards Atsuya's dead body.

"Watch closely" ,he spoke icily.

He started to cut out words with the knife on Atsuya's dead body. The snow beneath was completely covered with blood as more cuts were made. The scene has paralyzed me completely.

I can't even move a muscle in order to stop him from hurting Atsuya anymore. I wanted to do something but my being isn't following my command.

After carving words like hate, troublesome, and walking catastrophe on his body he stood up and grinned at his bloody work.

"You're like me. I'm like you. I am you" ,he smirked while looking me.

~~No ones POV~~

Everyone went up close to Fubuki who was making muffling sounds and was sweating a lot. He twitched every now and then as his whole body trembled. Tears flowed all across his checks as the trembling increases.

This sudden movement scared the others as they suspected that something was happening to Fubuki.

"Doctor Lucien what's happening to Captain?" Hugene asked with a shaky voice and eyes filled with concern.

"I think his mind isn't stable enough" ,Lucien spoke while looking intently at Fubuki.

Suddenly Fubuki dug his nails in his hands and pulled his hair with considerable force as he screams and make violent moves.

"No I'm not you. I'm not you. Stop it right now. I said stop it right now" ,Fubuki kept on screaming while making forceful moves.

Atsuya, Gouenji held Fubuki's one arm and the other Someoka and Endou trying to make Fubuki stop pulling his hair and calming him down.

"Shirou-nii everything is going to be okay. Just take deep breaths and try to relax yourself. Stop pulling your hair off and calm down" ,Atsuya continuously consoled but didn't work.

"He's not calming down" ,Blizzard spoke scared.

Lucien quickly pulled out an injection which was filled with a white liquid and moved forward towards Fubuki.

"Grab his chest tightly too and don't let go of him" ,Lucien spoke.

Blizzard and Simon went forward towards Fubuki and held his chest tightly with their own bodies behind him.

Fubuki's eyes widened as he saw the injection in Lucien's hand and tried to shake the others off him.

"No Don't you dare inject me with your serums. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not you. I'm not me" ,Fubuki screamed.

"Fubuki this isn't the serum that you were injected with its to calm you down" ,Lucien spoke as tries to inject it but Fubuki moved.

"I'm not me. I'm not me. I'm not me" Fubuki yelled as he pulled his hair harder.

"Shirou-nii it's going to be okay just take that injection I'm here with you" ,Atsuya spoke softly in his ear but didn't help.

Finally with many attempts the liquid went in as Fubuki stopped screaming but was slightly shaking. Everyone loosen their grip on Fubuki as they backed off.

"Take deep breaths. In and out. Everything is going to be okay" ,Atsuya spoke as he hugged his brother while rubbing his back to soothe him down.

Finally the trembling stopped and Atsuya let go of Fubuki as he looked into the darken grey eyes which were staring at him.

Then finally Fubuki spoke icily, "Go away Leave me alone forever."


	15. Leave Me Alone

Atsuya was robbed from words after listening to what Fubuki said to him. Go away! How can I leave him alone when he's like this, he mentally yelled.

"Shirou-nii did you just said to go away" ,Atsuya asked with a quizzical look.

Fubuki nodded while his cold and dark gaze remained on his brother. Atsuya came forward with widen eyes and shooked his head.

"Sorry Shirou-nii. But I follow my own rules and the key rule is not to leave you alone ever again" ,Atsuya spoke a bit angry.

"Leave or you would get hurt" , Fubuki warned.

Hurt? What is Shirou-nii thinking, he thought, Is he thinking that Larry will come and hurt us.

"Fubuki Larry can't hurt us anymore. It's all over" , Endou spoke confused.

But Fubuki didn't gave an answer while his gaze got really deadly. The tension in the air was unbearable since the expression of confusion was plastered on everyone's faces.

"Fubuki Larry has been arrested so there is no threat to any of us" ,Someoka spoke with concern.

Nothing came from silenced boy but his gaze didn't fall. The air became too thick as the slience became poisonous. After a few minutes, Fubuki's gaze fell since he was now looking down with his bangs covering his eyes. He kept on muttering something as his body trembled tremendously along with sweat dripping from his forehead.

He started to scream while holding his head and making violent moves.

"NO! I'm not me! Stay away! I said I'm not me!" Fubuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

This frightened everyone in the room and wondered what was Fubuki really saying.

Atsuya came forward with arms outstretched and a worried face.

"Shirou-nii calm down. Everything is fine as we are all safe now. Larry can't hurt us" ,Atsuya spoke softly as he comes forward.

Fubuki shooked his head with hot fresh tears in his eyes and trembled with fright.

"I'm the problem. Why can't anyone see that. I'm the one that's going to hurt you" , Fubuki said with a shaky voice.

The eyes of the listeners widened since this reply was not expected. Fubuki yelled denying himself to be a walking catastrophe. They felt their feets were rooted to the floor as fear and angst seized their hearts.

"Shh...Shirou crying won't make it feel better. Calm yourself down and let us think with a wide-open and clear mind" ,Blizzard said in a soothing tone but didn't help.

Fubuki stared at everyone with fright in his darken eyes and clenched his teeth together since he wasn't making them understand what he knew.

"I'm useless. I'm the source of your problems since I am the problem. Why can't any of you see that I'm just an ungrateful burden" Fubuki half yelled as his hands went deeper into his hair.

Atsuya slightly kneeled so that his eye level was the same as Fubuki's and placed his warm good hand on his shoulder as his lips curved into a small gentle smile.

"Shirou-nii, you're not the one who has hurted us. It was Larry so stop blaming yourself about what you didn't do" ,Atsuya spoke gently but Fubuki shaked his head sideways with widen eyes.

"No you don't get it. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M THE ONE HURTING YOU ALL" Fubuki shaked Atsuya off from him as Atsuya fell on the floor against his broken arm earning a yell from the fallen boy.

Fubuki was in a state of shock and pushed himself of the bed in a hurry.

"Atsuya!" Fubuki yelled as fresh tears welded up in his eyes.

He tried to stand on his two legs but instantly collapsed on the floor. Fubuki looked at his legs which felt like if they were paralyzed and pushed himself forward with his arms.

Meanwhile, Gouenji came forward and took Atsuya in his lap checking his arm with others in the back. As soon as they saw Fubuki fallen on the floor, some of them rushed towards him. Someoka went ahead and tried to carry Fubuki back to his bed but Fubuki shaked him off and struggled in getting closer to Atsuya who was slightly panting due to the pain.

Fubuki finally managed to get as close as possible to Atsuya and hold his face while saying, "Atsuya I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Tears damped Atsuya's shirt as he mumbled something under his breath with his eyes hidden by his bangs. Atsuya recovered from the pain and looked at his brother mumbling.

"You see I'm the problem so leave me alone" ,Fubuki cried.

"Shh...You're not. You're not the problem. If you were then why would I want to stay with you" ,Atsuya spoke.

As Lucien burst in the room, his eye widen since there was a mess everywhere. His gaze fall on the two fallen boys upon which he ran towards them.

He picked Fubuki up and carried him to his bed.

"Fubuki you can't walk so please don't try to even stand on those legs since they are badly injured" ,Lucien spoke in a low voice and moved towards Atsuya.

"Let's go Atsuya. We should check that arm for any worsen conditions" Lucien said as he picks Atsuya up on his feet.

"But Shirou-nii" ,Atsuya said worriedly.

"I think you should all leave him for a while but don't worry the nurse would be with him all the time. He needs some time alone" ,Lucien spoke while glancing at Fubuki.

Everyone agreed but with doubts.

As they all started to leave Fubuki ,he turned his head and watched them leave and mumbled something.

"Why can't you leave me behind?"


	16. Committing suicide

It's been about four days since the whole Larry incident but the wound on the heart was still there fresh and bleeding. Only a miracle would end this kind of torture for both the team and also for Fubuki himself.

Atsuya's arm was heeling but with a relatively less pace than that of his wound on the stomach but as for Fubuki...Every night he would be living in his nightmares in which he was constantly being told things that he wasn't ready to admit but felt was too obvious and Shirouatsuya didn't help lessening the stress. Every night he would wake up from his nightmare screaming and crying copiously as he makes voilent moves which results in him being hurt.

The night engulfed the sky as gleaming stars scattered everywhere making it worth seeing. Despite how calm the night was, Fubuki wasn't enjoying his slumber since he was currently living in his nightmare screaming to end his suffering.

He trembled as he continuously screams and yells at the top of the lungs denying every single word of Shirouatsuya who entertained himself with his screams and cries.

Shirouatsuya smirks as he looks at Fubuki's face that was filled with terror since he was forced to watch his family being killed in the most cureliest way ever ripping them limb from limb paralyzing him badly while crying bitterly.

Fubuki woke up from his everlasting slumber quivering tremendously as countless streams of tears continue to flow from his red puffy eyes. He looked at his surroundings but whereever he gaze would fall onto he would see Shirouatsuya smirking and sometimes laughing devilishly scaring the wits out of the poor unstable boy.

This was way too much for him since everyday and every night he was to be tortured like this causing his mental state to worsen day by day and now he just had enough of all this. Enough of listening to Shirouatsuya. Enough of seeing his family being persecuted by him.

Then at that moment his mind gave him an order to end his pitiful life by putting a stop in his heartbeat rise and falls.

Grab the knife

He followed whatever his mind ordered him to do not even resisting once as Shirouatsuya laughed mocking him again and again.

"Shut the hell up or I will commit suicide" ,Fubuki yelled which to others seems like he has gone crazy yelling at nothing except to the walls.

"Well then go ahead entertain me even more I'm not stopping you. No matter what you do you will and always be a disaster" ,Shirouatsuya spoke while his eyes shimmered with excitement.

Fubuki screamed for another time since he was tired from all of this nonsense.

"I bet your parents cried at their failure when you were born to them" ,Shirouatsuya grinned while pointing his finger towards the broken hearted boy.

"No! You're wrong! My family loves me! I know they do..." Fubuki yelled by soon it turned to become a mummer.

Go ahead! Just do it, end your sorrowful world with the knife.

Fubuki looked at the knife in his shaky hand with tears flowing all across his face as his breathing becomes audible. This is it he really is going to commit suicide. Fubuki raised the knife high up in the sky with a perfect arc whose end point was to be his heart.

"One stab on the heart will end my life. I would finally get to live again after this" ,Fubuki smiled at the last thought he had as his hand came with frightening speed towards his heart but a firm hand stopped him from doing so.

Fubuki looked up to see the person who stopped him was Gouenji who struggled in getting the knife from his possession.

"Let go Fubuki! Let go of the knife right now!" Gouenji yelled at Fubuki who just froze in time.

Atsuya came bursting in along with Lucien, Blizzard and Simon whose souls left their body for a moment at the site of the current situation.

They all rushed towards Fubuki trying to take the knife away from his grip but Fubuki wasn't ready to let go.

"Shirou-nii! Just give the knife you brainless baka!" Atsuya yelled but Fubuki didn't let go of the knife as he shooked his head.

"No! Let me end my pitiful life I can't take it anymore! Just let me die!" Fubuki screamed and yelled at Atsuya trying to shake others off from him.

"Fubuki Shirou! If you don't let go of the knife I will Bakunetsu Screw straight on your face" ,Gouenji yelled as his fear of Fubuki killing himself seized his heart.

Due to the voilent moves Fubuki fell from the bed as his had nothing to break his fall while the knife slipped from his hand.

Everyone's eye widen as they looked at Fubuki who fell on the floor but forunately the knife was far away from his reach.

Lucien picked him up from the floor and made him sit on his bed with an expression of sorrow plastered on his face.

He pulled out an injection containing a yellowish green liquid as he gently squeezed the needle against Fubuki's pale skin who didn't resisted at all.

"There, this will calm you down and please don't ever try to commit suicide ever again. You scared all of them really bad" Lucien spoke as he kisses his temple affectionately.

(You might have guessed by now! Lucien is too like a father to the twins)

Fubuki looked up at everyone but then as soon as his gaze fell on Atsuya he didn't moved his vision elsewhere.

"Atsuya the shirt take it off" ,Fubuki spoke icily as he peered at Atsuya with emotionless harden eyes. Atsuya flinched at his brother's voice which seemed so demanding but in the end did what he was told revealing the bandage on his stomach.

"Don't worry it's almost healed and soon my arm would be too. You should be more focused on your health" ,Atsuya spoke as he places his good hand on his shoulder to ease his brother but it wasn't helping at all.

Atsuya could feel his brother's cold hand on his stomach as it moves all over the bandage but then he found his brother's hand racing up towards his chest all across his stomach as he stares at Fubuki confused who didn't show any emotions.

Fubuki slide his hand up on Atsuya's chest touching every single exposed part of him and then his hand made its way towards his strong arms as he squeezed Atsuya's bicep as Fubuki smiled a bit which immediately faded away.

Afterwards, exploring his whole upper torso his hand was on his cheek making it's way towards his hair ruffling and playing with every strand of his hair. Finally his hand made a stop on his chin and brought Atsuya's face closer to him that they just inches apart. But then Shirou whispered something in his ear after which he finally let go of him.

"Shirou-nii! What's wrong with you! Tell me who is bothering you! You can trust me with your issues I swear this time I won't turn my back onto you!" Atsuya said as his vision blurred due to the tears but Lucien came forward and dragged the screaming boy out from the room with the others trotting behind them.

"What the hell are you doing! Shirou isn't stable. He needs me senpai!" Atsuya yelled at him but Lucien kept on staring at him waiting patiently for Atsuya to calm down.

"What did he whispered into your ear?" Lucien asked as Atsuya flinched a bit opening and closing his mouth continuously.

"Leave Atsuya or I will kill you" he spoke as tears rolled down from his eyes onto the floor as gasps were heard from the others.

"Did he really said that?" Gouenji asked upon which Atsuya nodded.

"He did" ,he spoke with gloom in his voice.

"Maybe you heard it wrong?" Simon spoke but Atsuya denied it as his being trembled even more.

"No I haven't! I'm telling you the exact words he whispered to me" ,he yelled while gritting his teeth.

"But Atsuya Shirou loves you very much, how come he would make an attempt to kill you. You know he still wears that bracelet you two made for each other and I can see you are wearing it too" ,Blizzard spoke as Atsuya looked at the gleaming bracelet on his palm while smiling a bit.

"He won't even let anyone touch it" ,Blizzard spoke gently but Atsuya shooked his head once again.

"I don't know why but I think Shirou-nii is being beaten up by someone. I know it don't make any sense but whenever I look at him scared I feel like someone is stabbing my brother from inside mocking him again and again" ,Atsuya spoke with eyes filled with anger. If he ever get his hands on the one who was hurting Fubuki that guy would be dead meat.

"Well in that case Atsuya I need your help in curing him" ,Lucien spoke while crossing his arms over his chest.

"My help?"


End file.
